Back to you
by Chic vampire
Summary: ¿Será cierto cuando dicen que dos almas que están destinadas a estar juntas, siempre encontrarán su camino de regreso? Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan pondrán a prueba su amor al temible paso de los años. –Yo apuesto por esto, por nosotros- le dije firmemente. Pero el tiempo no apostó por ellos.
1. Chapter 1: Desolation

Plot/Summary - ¿Será cierto cuando dicen que dos almas que están destinadas a estar juntas, siempre encontrarán su camino de regreso? Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan pondrán a prueba su amor al temible paso de los años. –Yo apuesto por esto, por nosotros- le dije firmemente. Pero el tiempo no apostará por ellos.

By: Chicvampire

* * *

**BACK TO YOU **

Capítulo I: "Desolation"

Bajé del auto mientras hacía mis muñecas sonar.

La piel me picaba. Mis pies se sentían incómodos aunque estuvieran en sandalias.

Mi nariz seguramente estaba roja por las numerosas veces que me había rascado.

Aspiraba con fuerza tratando de controlarme.

-¿Lo tienes?- pregunté cuando llegué a mi objetivo.

Edward Cullen era el patético más pesado de la tierra pero tenía lo que necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

-Hola dulzura, yo también te extrañé anoche- dijo irónicamente. Exactamente 74 días atrás esa frase me hubiese derretido pero ahora ya no… era inmune a sus encantos ridículos.

-Cullen, no jodas a primera hora de la mañana. Solo quiero que me des los porros- pareció dolido… por un momento esos ojos verdes me miraban como antes… cuando no mentía.

-¿Y qué pasó con nuestra relación?- preguntó sacando los porros de su bolsillo. Reí irónicamente… ¿relación?

-Se rompió cuando te encontré follando a Lauren- dije lo más sinceramente posible. Era un milagro que no me echara a llorar. No lo haría de nuevo, no… hace 74 días aprendí la crueldad de ser una adolescente y estar enamorada.

-Bella ya te dije que lo sie… - tomé los porros de su mano sin si quiera decir gracias, levanté mi mochila del suelo y caminé rápidamente hacia adentro del colegio.

_Necesito fumar _pensé mientras me descarriaba del camino de mi clase de física. Caminé sabiendo que Edward me seguía, me desvié varias veces para llegar al lugar que buscaba, atrás del gimnasio era el lugar ideal para desde besuquearse hasta drogarse.

Me senté en el jardín y saqué los porros.

-Ya es el quinto en la semana- lo escuché decir antes de sentarse al costado mío.

¡Que me lleve la chingada! ¡Fue él quien me dio mi primer cigarrillo!

-Ni que fuera droga Edward- dije encendiendo uno de los tres. Nunca había entendido porque las personas fumaban hasta que vi a Edward haciéndolo y quise imitarlo.

-Bella… no hemos tenido una verdadera conversación desde lo que pasó- volteé botando con eso todo el humo en su cara.

-¿La conversación en tu casa no cuenta?- pregunté dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-No Bella… tiraste toda mi ropa a la calle, sin mencionar el hecho que rompiste una vajilla entera de mi mamá-

Señoras y señores… era algo dramática en ese entonces. Juro que compré una nueva para que la mamá de Edward no se diera cuenta.

-Fueron 2 años de relación… me engañaste con una puta- dije mirándolo fijamente. Pareció sorprenderse por la crueldad de la verdad pero así fue.

-No lo planeé así Bella… sucedió- ¿Tanto había rogado por esa oportunidad de hablar para que me dijeran que las cosas simplemente suceden?

-Edward no llevábamos meses, fueron dos años… cuando tienes una enamorada a la cual le juraste amor eterno, no simplemente te suceden cosas- dije moviendo mis manos mientras hablaba.

-Estaba borracho, te dije que ni me acuerdo como ocurrió-

¡Era el colmo de los putos colmos!

¡Estaba encabronada, lo veía todo rojo!

-No sé quién fue más estúpido, si tu porque eres el único a quien las cosas simplemente le suceden o yo por creer por un segundo que te estabas muriendo cuando simplemente te acostaste con Lauren- me levanté y empecé a caminar en círculos mientras absorbía lo más que podía y botaba de igual manera.

La nicotina me hacía bipolar.

-Soy una estúpida, ¿sabes?- Edward empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-El estúpido fui yo por tomar demasiado y por haber querido ocultarlo- dijo agachando la cabeza.

Lo hubiera consolado como antes, me hubiera sentado con él hasta que se calmara como cuando se enteró que su hermano mayor se iría de servicio a Irak.

-Siempre que te veo me repito algo: ese es el bastardo que te destruyó el corazón- dije señalándolo mientras reía para no llorar. Él lo sabía, sabía que lloraría si un dedo de él me tocara.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué lo arruinamos Edward? Éramos malditamente perfectos como pareja-

Sabía que había sorpresa en sus ojos cuando hablé en plural… no me hacia la estúpida tampoco, si me engañaba era porque algo no iba bien con nosotros.

-No lo sé… por primera vez, no sé la respuesta-dijo Edward pasándose los dedos por su cabellera broncínea. Era ridículo recordar cuantas veces lo había visto haciendo eso a causa de la frustración o desesperación.

-Deberíamos grabar esto… si me hubieran dicho hace dos años que estaríamos así, no lo creería ni firmado en sangre- dije riendo amargamente, saqué el otro porro que tenía y lo encendí.

-Maldita sea… dos años… mierda, no sabes cuánto siento haberte decepcionado. No soy perfecto pero tú no merecías lo que te hice- dijo tirando la cabeza para atrás.

-Lo siento, en verdad- repitió mientras hacia su cabeza sonar, una y otra vez, cada una más fuerte que la anterior.

-Detente, te harás daño- le dije, pero siguiendo terco como siempre, lo siguió haciendo.

Maldito, sabía lo que me estaba haciendo.

Ambos teníamos claro que yo lo amaba como el primer día.

Desde que lo vi caminando abriéndose paso entre los jóvenes del instituto.

Cuando me sonrió gentilmente dejándome pasar delante de él para entrar a la cafetería.

Esto no iba a funcionar. Necesitaba distancia.

-¡Carajo, para de hacer eso!- grité agachándome a su altura. Me miró a los ojos directamente dejándome ver por primera vez en años, lo que en realidad era.

Ese chico que me miraba con ojos asustados cuando conoció a mi papá por primera vez.

El chico que se avergonzó la vez que su mamá me contó sobre su niñez junto con sus fotos.

Era el Edward Cullen del cual me enamoré.

-Perdóname por favor, la jodí, lo sé-

-Hemos llegado a algo, la jodiste- dije con sorna. Ya ni el cigarrillo podía calmarme así que lo tiré al piso.

-Déjame en paz Cullen, eso es todo lo que pido- tomé mi mochila del piso y salí corriendo hacia mi clase.

El señor Yukio era probablemente el ser más aburrido del mundo pero ese día le presté más atención de costumbre, ya no tenía mi tutor personal de física.

Esta época escolar era muy difícil… ya no era la novia de él. Los demás me miraban como si fuera menos que ellos pero ninguno se atrevía a insultarme porque sabían de mi carácter.

-Bells, ¿tienes lo apuntes de literatura?- Angela Webber fue la primera amiga que hice cuando llegué al instituto. Era espectacularmente dulce y siempre andaba fuera de todo chisme.

-Claro, tómalos. Me los devuelves mañana. ¿Cómo te fue con los gemelos el fin de semana?- Angela hizo una mueca guardando mi cuaderno.

-Más o menos, se ponen especiales cuando vamos al cine- explicó. Los gemelos Webber, Keith y Gared, eran dos pequeños monstruosos de 8 años.

-Hice galletas, ¿quieres?- le pregunté sabiendo cuanto le gusta cuando hacia galletas de avena. Angela asintió emocionada. Cuando las iba a sacar de mi mochila, se me cayó el último porro que Edward me había dado.

-Bella, hemos hablado de esto- dijo Angela levantándolo rápidamente guardándolo en el bolsillo delantero de mi mochila. Si me descubrían, me ganaba la expulsión por poseer ilegalmente sustancias tóxicas.

-Hemos hablado de muchas cosas- le dije sonriendo castamente mientras sacaba el taper.

-No fumes más, te estás matando los pulmones- rodé los ojos antes de darle para que agarrara las galletas.

-Bells... desde que… bueno tu sabes- dijo incómoda.

-¿Desde que encontré a Edward en una situación poco decorosa?- dije recordando las palabras tan cultas que siempre usaba mi profesora de lengua.

-Le hablas, lo tratas normal como si no hubiera pasado nada-

Conocía a Ángela Webber demasiado bien, nunca se metía en asuntos ajenos así que en verdad debía estar preocupada por mí.

-Lo seguiré haciendo, sé que eso le duele más- dije siendo lo más sincera posible. Lo que hacía era cruel, lo sabía pero lo necesitaba tan cerca como lejos.

-¿No te acuerdas cuando estaban juntos?... tal vez merezca una oportunidad para explicarse-

Si hubiera sido otra persona probablemente hubiera gritado incluyendo insultos e improperios pero era Ángela, la persona más bondadosa que había conocido.

-Y sigue a tu lado como mosca, te busca a cada rato, te da esta porquería, eso debe significar algo- Era la primera vez que escuchaba que Angela decía 'porquería'. Si el reverendo Webber la escuchara…

-Vámonos a clases- le dije viendo mi reloj. Compartíamos historia con el profesor Gennuh.

De pronto sentí como alguien me levantaba.

-¡Jazzy, llegaste tarde!- le dije a mi mejor amigo Jasper Hale. Lo conocía desde el pre escolar.

-Se malogró el auto, este día va a ser una mierda, lo presiento- dijo antes de darme un beso a mí y a Ángela.

-Gennuh me tiene en la mira desde que presenté mi trabajo de la revolución francesa- comentó Jasper después que nos sentáramos en el salón de clase.

-Si mal no recuerdo llamaste a Maria Antonieta, 'reverenda hija del malgaste económico'- dijo en tono de burla Ángela, eso me hizo soltar carcajadas recordando como el señor Gennuh se enfureció tanto que la vena de la frente se le marcó.

-Lo fue… solo se molestó por mi educado léxico- contestó antes de que el profesor entrara y cerrara la puerta dejando atrás a los que llegaban tarde.

-Buenos días, libro página 392- solté un bufido antes de sacar mi libro.

Ahí iba otro día normal de colegio…

-¡Hay fiesta en la casa de Tanya!- gritó a todo pulmón Jessica cuando llegué al estacionamiento.

-No tengo ganas- le dije dándole una sonrisa cansada.

-Déjame reformular la frase, vamos a ir a la fiesta- dijo poniendo cara seria. Jessica era una de mis amigas cercanas pero la cruel realidad era que no tenía ganas de encontrarme entre tanta hormona recordando que pasó la última vez.

-Ponte lo último que compramos con tus zapatos de taco negro, los 11- dijo antes de darme un beso e irse corriendo hacia su novio Mike.

-No… - pero era inútil, sin saber cómo, un viernes por la noche saldría a una fiesta.

Llegué a casa sabiendo que mi papá no llegaría hasta dentro de dos o tres horas entonces ordené una pizza personal con mucho queso y tomate.

Después de haber limpiado la casa un poco la pizza llegó.

No era exactamente casera pero era aceptable.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Jess que decía 'Voy por ti a las 9. ¿Pijamada?'

Iba a ser suficiente tortura ir a una fiesta.

'No, tengo que levantarme temprano el sábado. Debo ir a ver mis papeles para la universidad. Te espero, sé puntual Jess … ¡vamos a divertirnos' le respondí. Esa era la bendición de la tecnología, no podías descifrar si lo decías de verdad o era una simple ironía.

Cuando mi alarma sonó escandalosamente me desperté desconcertada.

¡8:30! Jessica me iba a ahorcar.

Subí corriendo para sacar de las bolsas el outfit mental que Jessica me había dicho.

Un corsé color uva junto con un par de leggings pegadas y un par de tacos negros.

Pensé plancharme el cabello pero no me daría tiempo así que tomé la onduladora luego de calentarla por 5 minutos y me hice ondas naturales. Corrí al baño para lavarme la cara, los dientes y maquillarme. Me puse excesivo delineador pero un pintalabios natural, _contraste_ lo llamaba Alice.

Tomé una cartera rectangular, esas de las que habían salido de moda y la rellené de papel higiénico, el maquillaje esencial y mi celular.

Cuando me tiré al sofá sentí un alivio. Jessica no me mataría.

El timbre sonó minutos después, tiempo suficiente para mandarle un mensaje a mi papá y que él me respondiese diciéndome que estaba bien pero que no regresara tarde.

-Puntual, cosa inusual Jess… hey- nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y fui directo a su auto.

-¡A divertirnos¡- gritó Jess estacionando afuera de la casa de Tanya.

Cuando entramos podía sentir el olor a alcohol y a cigarrillo. Jessica fue directo hacia nuestro grupo de amigos, dejó su bolso y me jaló hacia el bar.

Todo lo que hacia Tanya lo hacía a lo grande, incluyendo su aumento de busto que era la ocasión especial.

El barman nos preguntó que deseábamos.

-Un margarita y un shot de tequila-respondió Jessica por mí. El joven nos atendió rapidísimo y sin saber como, ya iba por el segundo trago.

-¡Me encanta esta canción!... ¿vienes?- preguntó Jess dejando su trago a lado mío.

-Dame 5 minutos, voy al baño- le dije, Jess asintió y se fue seguida de varios compañeros de clase.

Miré su bebida y puedo jurar que me estaba llamando…uno tenía que siempre ser educado.

Qué bien se sentía el trago helado correr por mi garganta.

Me paré para regresar a la mesa con Angela y Ben porque no quería estar sola pero primero sí quería ir al baño.

Toda la casa de Tanya era increíble pero el baño era fenomenal… ¡tenía hasta sillones adentro!

-Miren que trajo el viento- escuché que dijeron a mis espaldas.

-El viento carga cosas ligeras cariño- dijo otra descerebrada.

Lauren Mallory, mi Némesis. Cerré la puerta de un porrazo encontrándome a más de una descerebrada parada.

-No estoy de humor Lauren- le dije entrando directo a refrescarme el rostro.

-No voy a huir cariño, no es mi estilo. Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero- dijo riendo junto con su séquito.

-Por ejemplo, Edward- todas se quedaron calladas esperando mi reacción.

-Me largo- dije tirando el papel higiénico al tacho, volteé para salir y no pude evitar mirar el atuendo que Lauren llevada… literalmente la hacía ver como una prostituta. Un vestido, no, me equivoco, un pedazo de tela verde oscuro que apenas cubría los necesario y un par de zapatos de tacos dorados escandalosamente altos.

Salía ya del baño haciéndome paso entre tanto cerebro caído cuando Lauren hizo sonar sus tacos para quedar exactamente detrás de mí.

-¿Acaso no quieres escuchar cómo me lo gané?- dijo dándome una sonrisa angelical cuando volteé.

-No es un juego maldita perra… te acostaste con él. Solo eso, fue un follón. Felicitaciones y ahora vete a la mismísimo infierno- le dije saliendo hacia todo el humo y la bebida que cabía en la fiesta.

-Estás ardida cariño- era como una serpiente, se había acercado lo suficiente para susurrármelo al oído.

-No, créeme que no estoy ardida porque a ti no te trató igual que la primera vez que hicimos el amor, no fue a ti a quien abrazó con demasiada ternura para luego dormir toda la noche. Te folló y luego se vino corriendo hacia a mí a pedirme perdón porque me ama… cuéntame que se sintió levantarte sola y sentirse sucia- Lauren no cabía en sí misma, lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro. No iba a ser Aquiles y arrastrarla alrededor de toda Troya para regocijarme de mi triunfo, no lo sentía así. No lo tenía a él.

-Dos margaritas por favor- le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa al joven del bar.

Así pasaron una, otra y otra margarita por mi garganta. Cada trago parecía dejar en el fondo cada recuerdo, cada instante que pasé junto a él pero el siguiente trago lo traía de vuelta con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Shot! ¡Shot! ¡Shot!- gritaban los chicos al costado mío. Luego vi como Jessica besaba a Mike de una manera poco decorosa y solo recuerdo haber empezado a reír a carcajadas de manera escandalosa.

Sentí que me miraban, no tardé mucho en ubicarlo inclusive mareándome de rato en rato. Entre tanto multitud podía reconocerlo, era Edward quien me observaba fijamente.

-Voy a salir a toma aire- le dije al chico del bar quien me guiñó el ojo. Tomé mi bolso y salí corriendo, cuando llegué afuera el cuerpo se me vino abajo, tuve que apoyarme en la manija para no caerme.

-Estás borracha- lo escuché decir a mis espaldas. Trató de tocarme pero no lo dejé, empecé a caminar.

-Déjame llevarte a casa- pidió.

-Jasper lo va a hacer- en cuanto lo encontrara o él me llamase. Saqué de mi bolso mi celular para marcarle pero se me cayó antes de poder hacerlo. Me agaché delicadamente pero no podía mantener el equilibrio así que terminé en el piso.

-Te estás cayendo Isabella- dijo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme. Lo acepté porque el cuerpo me dolía con los tacos que llevaba.

-Edward, estoy bien, no he tomado… más de seis o siete margaritas- Tal vez 10 agregué mentalmente.

-Vamos, Charlie debe estar echando humo- dijo tomándome del brazo. Caminé no más de tres pasos cuando solté la única pregunta que tenía en ese momento.

-¿Por qué te acostaste con ella? … aunque sea si me ibas a engañar debería ser con alguien mejor-

-No fueron así las cosas. Yo no… -

Como era clásico en Forks, empezó a llover a cántaros. En cuestión de segundo ambos estábamos empapados.

-¿Tu no qué Edward?- lo animé a seguir.

-Yo solo te quiero conmigo, te necesito conmigo Bella- podía ver en sus ojos reflejados la desesperación que sentían los míos.

-Yo solo quiero borrar todo esto- le di la espalda y empecé a caminar lo más rápido posible.

-Toma mi chaqueta- lo escuché decir para luego sentirla sobre mis brazos desnudos.

-Gracias- me limité a seguir caminando a sabiendas que me seguía.

-Me voy Bella- el alma se me cayó del cuerpo. ¿Hablaba de dejarme sola en la mitad de la lluvia o se refería a que se iba de verdad?

-Me aceptaron en Yale, ya aprobé el año acá así que me iré a adelantar cursos dentro de dos semanas-

-Sé que mi sola presencia te fastidia porque te lastimé pero no fue mi intención, solo quiero que sepas eso- continuó diciendo.

Dios gracias por la lluvia porque así mis lágrimas se perdía entre tanto llanto del cielo.

Sabía con certeza que mi maquillaje se había corrido de una manera espectacular así que empecé a limpiarlo inútilmente de mi rostro. Cuando levanté la mirada pude divisar mi casa al final de la calle.

Era ahora o nunca.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo directo.

Pude ver sus ojos sonriéndome con dulzura sujetando las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

Ese era el adiós. O tal vez no.

-Suerte Edward-

O tal vez sí. Tomé mi bolso con fuerza excesiva para que me sostuviera hasta llegar a casa. Él simplemente no se movía, no se acercaba a mí pero tampoco daba media vuelta. Lo único que se escuchaba eran mis tacos resonar.

Ni bien entré a mi casa corrí hasta mi cuarto, desde la ventana podría ver que hacía.

Se apoyó en el árbol mientras se sentaba en todo el lodo que se había formado. Parecía que todo el peso del mundo estaba en sus hombros.

Cerré mi cortina con fuerza antes de empezar a quitarme toda la ropa. No le había dado la chaqueta a propósito, me la quedaría para guardarla junto con las pocas cosas que me quedaban de él. Era lo último que tendría de él.

Esa noche no dormí absolutamente nada. El reloj avanzaba y avanzaba pero mis ojos no se cerraban para nada. Dieron las 5 y pude sentir la puerta abrirse, mi papá llegaba de guardia. No pasó a mi cuarto como de costumbre pero pude ver su sombra detenerse al frente de ella.

Alrededor de las 5:30 pude sentir el cuerpo desvanecerse.

Cuando abrí los ojos pasaban del medio día. La cabeza me reventaba de dolos y ni hablar del dolor que sentía en los pies.

"_Qué buena debe de haber estado la fiesta para que sea el medio día y no te levantes. Te dejo dinero en la mesa, me voy de pesca con Billy. Regresaré a eso de las 5 o 6. Suerte."_

Tomé el papel y empecé la rutina de los sábados. Limpié absolutamente toda la casa, desde mi cuarto hasta la lavandería. Necesitaba estar ocupada para no pensar, a penas pasé dos minutos hablando con Jessica escuchándola disculpándose por no haberme traído y diciendo una y otra vez lo bien que la noche había terminado con Mike. No supe nada de Jasper pero era normal los sábados porque siempre salía con su madre a la casa de sus abuelos.

Luego descansé solo para preparar fideos con salsa y almorzar completamente sola. Tenía una columna larguísima de libros que leer y resolver así que subí a mi cuarto para empezar.

Alrededor de las 4 escuché la puerta abrirse, bajé con intención de calentar la comida cuando encontré a Charlie tirado en el sofá que había limpiado incluso con cepillo de dientes.

-¡Charlie levántate de ese mueble!- lo asusté tanto al pobre hombre que se paró de inmediato.

-¡Jesús, mujer!- exclamó antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-Te voy a servir, lávate las manos y luego te vas a bañar apestas… pensé que vendrías con Billy- comenté mientras calentaba en el microondas

-No tiene que acompañar a Rachel a hacer unos documentos de la universidad- asentí mientras tomaba un cuchillo y un tenedor para él.

-¿Cómo está Jacob?- le pregunté recordando desde hacia tiempo no hablaba con él.

-Tiene rota la pierna pero dice que ni bien se recupere vendrá para que salgan a esa película que quedaron en ver. Llámalo el chico se está pudriendo en su cama- me sentí ofendida, el detalle de la pierna rota si lo sabía.

-Sabía que se había roto, lo llamé. Arreglaré mi tiempo para visitarlo- dije. Jacob Black era mi amigo desde el primer día en el que llegué al mundo. Éramos exactamente de la misma edad e inclusive estuvimos juntos en el hospital.

-Ya puse el pescado en la congeladora- me avisó Charlie. Tomé una revista que había comprado para empezar a leer.

-Genial, otros dos meses de pescados- comenté irónicamente. Luego se quejaba del porqué hasta torta de pescado tenía que hacer.

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?- preguntó distrayéndome de la noticia que estaba leyendo.

-Divertida- respondí tratando de mostrar emoción.

-¿No tomaste no?- preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos. Tuve que usar mis mejores dotes histriónicas, los cuales habían mejorado bastante en los últimos meses.

-Lo normal, me trajo Jessica- dije pareciendo distraída, luego regresé a la revista.

-Que bueno- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. Sabía que estaba evitando el tema de él.

-Yo lavo, ve a hacer tus cosas Bells- asentí y estuve más de feliz de irme.

-Tu cerveza está en la refrigeradora- le dije antes de subir las escaleras.

Me tiré a la cama para continuar mis tareas. Biología era sencillo para mí pero física no era mi fuerte, esa fue la razón principal por la que Edward y yo nos juntamos.

Hice una petición de tutoría para física y un día como cualquier otro me llamaron diciendo que mi tutor vendría a casa para ayudarme a pasar el examen del jueves.

La puerta sonó 20 minutos después… Era Edward Cullen. Me temblaron las piernas y pude notar que se dio cuenta porque se sonrojó ligeramente, habíamos compartido un par de conversaciones pero nada serio. Es decir no era mi amigo ni nada de eso pero… desde que lo vi en instituto me enamoré de él….

Diversos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente, nuestra primera cita, los besos que nos dimos en su auto de camino a casa; cuando me pidió que fuera su enamorada, nuestro primera aniversario, cuando conocí a sus padres… tanto tiempo juntos, tantos momentos.

* * *

Besos


	2. Chapter 2: He'll never be back

Plot/Summary - ¿Será cierto cuando dicen que dos almas que están destinadas a estar juntas, siempre encontrarán su camino de regreso? Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan pondrán a prueba su amor al temible paso de los años. –Yo apuesto por esto, por nosotros- le dije firmemente.

By: Chicvampire

NOTA: Juro que esta historia sí la terminaré. Ya está casi terminada en Word.

* * *

Capítulo II "He´ll never be back"

Toda la ciudad pequeña de Forks dormía, solo hubo un pequeño movimiento que me levantó. El sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta de mi casa. Por un segundo pensé que era un ladrón pero al escuchar como subía las escaleras supe que algo malo había pasado.

Charlie abrió la puerta y pude ver su rostro desencajado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- supe que se estaba conteniendo por mí, estaba a punta de bajar la mirada cuando dije -Dímelo-.

-Emmett está muerto- empecé a negar con la cabeza. Emmett era el hermano mayor de Edward, el que se había ido a Irak de servicio.

-Pa…- Charlie corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Emmett era el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Charlie le tenía un enorme cariño porque no solo era un chico alto, musculoso e inteligente sino un ser humano fantástico.

A mi memoria vinieron los diferentes momentos que habíamos compartido. Cuando ayudó a Charlie a arreglar el auto de policía o cuando organizamos una venta de dulces y fue Emmett quien degustó todas las mezclas raras que hicimos.

-Necesito ir- Charlie besó mi frente con cuidado, limpió mi rostro de las lágrimas que no sabía cómo habían salido y me dio las llaves de su coche.

Solo Charlie me permitiría conducir en la madrugada de un sábado.

-Con cuidado Belli Bells- asentí antes de salir corriendo con mi chaqueta negra puesta.

Conduje lo más rápido posible, no me importaba que encontraría cuando llegara ni que me dirían.

Solo yo había visto a Edward Cullen derrotado una vez y no lo haría de nuevo.

Cuando llegué a su casa, estacioné el auto como fuera, mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas de nuevo. Toda la casa tenía las luces prendidas, podía escuchar los pasos de cada uno de ellos detenerse cuando toqué el timbre.

Pude sentir como todo quedaba en nada. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a la única persona que quería ver.

Se sorprendió al verme, de eso era seguro.

Solo atiné a lanzarme a él, lo abracé con fuerza, mucha fuerza dejando atrás todo el supuesto odio que sentía hacia él.

Dudó un segundo pero luego me correspondió al abrazo.

Pude sentir sus lágrimas mojando mi casaca.

-Cálmate, estoy acá Edward- le susurré en el oído.

Estaba destruido, todos lo estaban.

Esme estaba sentada con la mirada perdida, ya no existía la Esme que me recibía contenta cada sábado en la tarde.

Carlisle estaba, como siempre, al lado de ella. Sujetaba la de Esme con tanta fuerza como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Lo que pensé que nunca pasaría, ocurría adelante de mis ojos. Alice estaba callada limitándose a botar lágrimas por sus ojos.

Era ese momento que daba más miedo.

Regresé a centrarme en Edward.

Me alejé para verlo cara a cara.

Tenía los ojos rojos y estaba verdaderamente triste.

-Se murió Bella, se murió- dijo una y otra vez pegando su frente a la mía.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Edward, por tu familia-

Acercó su rostro tanto al mío que podía sentir su respiración, junto con la tristeza del momento.

Acarició mi rostro con ternura, sus largos dedos pasaron por mis ojos como si quisiera memorizarlos en su mente.

-Gracias por estar acá- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras tomaba mis manos por debajo.

Las palabras no iban a servir en ese momento.

Entrelacé nuestros dedos y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo hice a lado suavemente para ir a abrazar a Esme.

-Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros, él te necesita tanto ahorita- asentí con la cabeza haciendo hasta lo imposible para que las lágrimas no cayeran. Esme me sujetó las manos, parecía querer decir algo más pero el teléfono interrumpió ese momento.

Era la única que tenía la intención de contestarlo porque todos se desconectaron al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas noches, ¿quién habla?- pregunté manteniendo la compostura.

-Señora Cullen, mis condolencias hacia usted y su familia por este momento que atraviesan. Emmett fue uno de los mejores… sino el mejor señora. La llamada es para informarle que los restos de Emmett llegarán el día de mañana. El servicio militar le ofrece sus instalaciones para el velatorio o para la cámara de incineración-

Me había confundido pero la verdadera señora Cullen no podía contestarle.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que hacen en estos momentos tan difíciles- atiné a decirle evitando mirar a todos los que estaban conmigo.

-El día de mañana los llamaré nuevamente para decirle a qué hora exacta llegará. Buenas noches- dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Carlisle me miraba expectante a que le dijera quien era.

-Llegarán mañana, nos ofrecen los servicios correspondientes-

Se escuchó un llanto de desesperación el cual nos estremeció hasta los huesos.

Era Alice quien hizo lo que Edward me dijo una vez, gritar con esa frustración escondida que tenía. Fue Carlisle quien se acercó a ella, la trató de controlar ejerciendo fuerzas e impidiendo que se moviera pero Alice fue más fuerte. Gritaba una y otra vez 'no'.

-¡Mary Alice Cullen!- gritó Esme aun más fuerte que ella.

Alice se quedó quieta, respiró hondo y dijo – Me voy a mi cuarto-. Se levantó y sin mirar a nadie caminó la larga escalera hacia el segundo piso.

-Será mejor que descansen, deben estar agotados- dije sentándome suavemente al costado de Esme quien asintió.

-Voy a ver cómo está Alice- dijo Carlisle antes de besar la mano de su esposa con cariño.

Edward pareció salir del trance y tomó la mano de Esme.

-Yo te acompaño mamá- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

Lo que siempre admiraba de Esme era la enorme capacidad para nunca dejar que nada le llegara completamente… pero esta era la excepción, del rostro de Esme se había borrado todo rastro de vida.

Veía lentamente como Esme subía escalón por escalón del brazo de Edward, hasta que desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Había demasiadas cosas por hacer pero ya en la mañana me encargaría de hacerlas. Cabe agregar que tenía una gran obsesión por hacerme caso de las cosas cuando me sentía abatida, me distraía.

Era momento de irme. Tomé las llaves que por torpeza se me habían caído en el sofá y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-No te vayas por favor-

Edward estaba parado al inicio de las escaleras mirándome como un niño perdido.

Todo estaba entre irme o quedarme.

-Por favor- repitió cerrando sus manos en puños que solo demostraban el hecho que se estaba conteniendo.

Me quedé.

Subí las escaleras y lo seguí hacia su cuarto.

La mañana siguiente sentía como mis huesos iban a protestar para salirse de mi cuerpo.

Reí mentalmente recordando cuantas veces esa sensación había llenado mi cuerpo. Era parte de nuestra costumbre, todos los viernes en las noches tener una pijamada con Alice. Ella me invitaba para dormir con ella oficialmente pero al final terminaba acurrucada con Edward.

Eso me hizo pensar ¿dónde estaba él?, me volteé y no estaba conmigo. Me levanté tratando de no marearme, algo clásico en mi, caminé hacia el baño pero tampoco lo encontré ahí.

Aproveché para entrar y arreglarme. Cuando iba a salir un detalle captó mi atención, mi cepillo verde limón seguía estando al costado del suyo en su repisa. Inclusive me atrevería a afirmar que estaba más limpio de lo que estaba cuando yo me quedaba.

Ay, mierda. La realidad cayó… no había superado nada y a mi parecer, él tampoco lo había hecho.

Las malditas dudas se empeñaban en rellenar mi materia gris pero no… tenía que encontrar a Edward.

Salí con cuidado del cuarto después de haber visto la hora, 8:15 am. Para la pequeña familia Swan esa hora era tardísimo pero conociendo a los Cullen sumado al último acontecimiento sabía que no estarían hasta el medio día. Eso me daba tiempo de preparar un desayuno decente.

Solo había dos opciones.

El cuarto de música o el jardín trasero.

Caminé sin hacer mucho ruido hacia la sala de música que estaba en el primer piso.

Abrí el cuarto y no estaba ahí. Solo su guitarra acústica y su enorme piano negro cubrían casi la mitad del espacio.

Esa guitarra nunca dejaría de sorprenderme… ¡había soportado demasiado maltrato! Nuestras millones de caminatas donde dicen 'lleve poco equipaje', en los cuales Edward llevaba solo una botella de agua y su guitarra.

Sonreí levemente… demasiados recuerdos.

Cerré la puerta, me dirigí hacia el enorme patio trasero de los Cullen, cabe mencionar que era espectacularmente hermoso y que colindaba con el bosque de nuestro pequeño Forks.

Sabía que estaba ahí. Estaba textualmente echado en el pasto.

-Buenos días- dije suavemente. Cuando volteó a verme supe que había estado llorando pero aun así sonrió levemente.

-Buenos días Bella- me senté junto a él a observar el paisaje.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- rió levemente, algo tramaba su pequeña mente.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba en realidad- dijo sonriendo un poco más.

-Tengo que preparar el desayuno, ¿qué quieres?- le pregunté sin mirarlo. Si lo hacia una vez más… no sabía que más iba a pasar.

-Lo mismo de siempre- dijo en un tono que pude llamar nostálgico. Negué con la cabeza… ¡saca esos pensamientos!

-Bella… en verdad gracias, no lo merezco- negué nuevamente y me acerqué a él.

-Siento mucho tu pérdida Edward- le dije acercando peligrosamente su rostro al mío.

-Gracias- luego pude ver como vacilaba levemente, clara señal de que me iba a besar. El punto era… ¿quería un beso o no?

Se acercó sonriendo como lo hacía antes, con un poco de tristeza pero igual parecía tratar de alegrarse por mí.

Ni bien sentí sus labios presionar ligeramente los míos supe que no estaba lista.

Me alejé sabiendo como su rostro se decaía.

-Lo siento- dijo retirando su mano de mi rostro. Inmediatamente la detuve antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-Todavía es muy pronto- le dije para después pararme. No pude haber sido más sincera. Era horrible sentir que en vez de besarme había estado con otra persona.

No dijo nada, solo se limitó a abrazarme con fuerza y caminamos juntos hacia la casa.

Hicimos lo de antes, yo cocinaba y él se sentaba a mirarme. Felizmente que todo seguía en su sitio.

Tomé la sartén que siempre usaba, luego tomé huevos y tocinos que tenían. Era algo sencillo. Mientras se freían en fuego bajo, tomé las naranjas que siempre Esme tenía y empecé a preparar jugo para todos. Iba a tomar un par de naranjas más porque sabía que a Emmett le encantaban cuando caí en la realidad, él ya no estaba y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tenía que controlarme, debía de hacerlo por Edward.

Hice como excusa mi necesidad de lavar el cuchillo para aprovechar y lavarme la cara.

-¿Pongo la mesa ya?- habíamos estado en total silencio, algo clásico de nosotros.

-Sí, hazlo, solo necesito que esta se toste bien- dije refiriéndome a la tortilla que sería para Alice.

Ambos sentimos los pasos en las escaleras.

Era Carlisle.

-Huele delicioso Bella- dijo dándome una mueca que debería reemplazar a una sonrisa.

-Esme tomará desayuno en el cuarto. No desea salir hoy- dijo entrando a la cocina. Edward estrechó mi mano y se apoyó en mi hombro.

-No quiero verla así- susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Tiene que ir a su propio ritmo Ed- asintió. Justo en ese momento Carlisle salió de nuevo con una mesa de madera, acomodó todo sin decir nada y salió de nuevo del comedor.

-Edward, tienes que ir por Alice- ni bien terminé de hablar se escuchó una puerta resonar con fuerza. Edward y yo nos paramos rapidísimo y fuimos hacia la sala principal.

-Era ella- confirmó Edward recogiendo un pañuelo de cuello que se había caído.

-¿Debemos dejarla sola?- preguntó mirándome. Hace algunos días hubiera volteado mi rostro a preguntarme qué harían Esme o Carlisle pero ninguno iba a saber qué hacer en este momento.

Alice, la niña consentida de la familia Cullen, aparte de ser una de mis mejores amigas era muy dramática. Era probablemente parte de la edad de 15 años. Aunque con Edward éramos según la sociedad 'ciudadanos' ninguno sabía qué hacer. Y como siempre, Edward no se arriesgaría con la decisión.

-Déjala, si no llega hasta la tarde llamamos a su celular. Necesita tiempo- él asintió. Mierda sabía que ninguno quería tomar desayuno ya.

-Tómate aunque sea el jugo y la mitad de un pan- le ofrecí. Asintió sin mucho convencimiento.

Cuando regresamos al comedor, ambos comimos en silencio. No era exactamente incómodo pero no dejaba de ser fúnebre. Emmett no estaba más con nosotros, ni él ni sus risas que sacudían la casa entera ni su estómago tan grande como el mismo Washington.

Edward recogió nuestros platos y los lavó con rapidez. Justo cuando entraba de nuevo al comedor mi celular sonó. Charlie.

-Buenos días papá, ojalá hayas recibido mi mensaje- le dije en modo de saludo.

-Tú como siempre tan atenta… podrías haberme llamado. Lo dejaré pasar. ¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó. Edward se sentó junto y se apoyó a mí.

-Es difícil pa- entendió que no podía hablar mucho porque solo dijo.

-Te quiero en la casa antes de las 3- después me colgó.

-Bella… ¿por qué se siente tan irreal?- me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Edward… Emmett está muerto- le dije sin poder evitar las lágrimas caer de mis ojos.

-Mierda… mierda, ¿por qué?... iba a volver, él me lo dijo, volvía en cuatro meses- Edward negaba con la cabeza. Todos los estábamos en proceso de negación.

-Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas para arreglar el funeral. No creo que tu mamá pueda hacerlo- Edward asintió.

-¿Cómo vas a conseguir los números?- Tenía un plan.

-Yo lo arreglo. Ahora necesito irme a casa, dile a Esme que coma algo… cuando regrese lo haré con comida para todos. Descansa, tus ojos están pequeñitos porque sé que no has pegado ojo en toda la noche-

Edward me abrazó y besó delicadamente mi frente. Sin presionarme o insinuarme algo más.

Me aseguré de tener las llaves de mi auto y mi celular en los bolsillos del jean, cuando lo hice salí de la casa sin hacer ruido.

El camino a casa pasó sin mucha novedad. Forks seguía lluvioso como siempre cuando estacioné al frente de mi casa. Adentro me esperaba una conversación muy interesante. Por eso había regresado tres horas antes de lo acordado.

Abrí la puerta acomodando la alfombra que Charlie siempre movía de su sitio.

-Charlie ya llegué- inmediatamente mi papá apareció delante de mi comiendo una de sus clásicas tostadas francesas…lo único que sabía hacer.

-Habla- se limitó a decir.

-Supuse que me podía quedar…antes lo he hecho y nunca has tenido problema alguno- empecé diciendo.

-Eso era cuando Alice y tú querían hacerme la jugada de la pijamada Isabella… ambos le tenemos cariño a la familia pero no me parece que te quedaras en un momento tan privado-

-Edward y yo…- no supe que decir… ¿volvimos?

-¿Edward y tú qué?- preguntó mi papá parándose derecho.

-Ay Dios… no sé qué está pasando exactamente entre nosotros pero me necesita. Edward no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en pararse delante de nuestra puerta si algo similar hubiera pasado- Charlie iba a refutar…estaba segura.

-¿Estuvo junto a ti como yo lo estuve después que te tomarás todas las anfetaminas?- preguntó en seco.

Ese era un golpe duro. Muy duro.

-No Isabella…ese chico no vuelve a entrar a esta casa. Ayuda a su familia por el aprecio que siempre le hemos tenido a Carlisle y a Esme… pero ni se te ocurra regresar con él. Edward fue el culpable de que estuvieses a punto de matarte Isabella- No lo escucharía. No lo haría. Me volteé con intenciones de subir las escaleras y encerrarme en mi cuarto.

-Estoy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis decisiones- dije lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.

-No mientras estés en mi casa, sigues mis reglas- Corrí escaleras arriba y eché llave a mi puerta.

Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar, uno tras otro. Cada vez peores.

La última mirada que Charlie me dio cuando me encontró a punto de convulsionar por la sobre dosis.

Cuando abrí los ojos y el cuerpo me pesaba más que nunca.

Ver a Charlie llorar al costado mío repitiendo una y otra vez que agradecida a quien fuera que estuviera arriba por haberme salvado.

Maldita sea.

Pero no. Charlie estaba equivocado, el culpable no fue Edward, la culpable fui yo por dejar que un desastre amoroso me hiciera dejar de amarme como debería haber hecho.

Edward en ese momento me necesitaba. Mi lugar estaba con él en estos momentos.

Nadie comprendía lo que tuvimos por mucho tiempo, ambos sabíamos que no era una relación de adolescentes que a los meses se acabaría…él era mi futuro, o lo es. Eso es algo que tendría que descubrir más tarde. Ahorita mi prioridad era organizar un funeral.

Las lágrimas habían inundado mi rostro. Nunca había tenido una pelea tan franca con Charlie.

Me levanté y fui directo al baño a tomar una ducha.

Cuando salí recibí un mensaje.

Era de Edward, decía '_Alice_ _regresó, está totalmente pasada'_.

Corrí hacia mi cuarto y me cambié a un par de jeans limpios y un polón negro pegado.

Ahora el chiste era como salía.

Edward me había enseñado como hacerlo pero nunca lo había intentado… pero siempre había una primera vez para todo. Tomé una mochila para meter una cazadora y una botella de agua que guardaba siempre conmigo luego cerré bien la mochila y me acerqué a la ventana. Ahí ubiqué un montoncito de hojas que seguramente Charlie había estado sacando. Tiré mi mochila y no hizo ruido.

Después usé mis pocas habilidades coordinadas y me enganché como pude por la parte de afuera de la ventana, luego solo tenía que colgarme del árbol sin hacer ruido.

Miré abajo para cerciorarme de que no hubiera nadie… grave error.

Yo no era tan valiente como para tirarme de ahí.

Desenganché mis piernas y me tiré directo a mi almohada.

Lo haría a la antigua.

Me encontraba bajando sigilosamente las escaleras cuando escuché el resorte del mueble. Había fallado en mi gran y estúpida misión.

Charlie salió con el rostro desencajado.

-Bella… mierda, Bella sabes que a veces soy muy directo… lo hago porque no quiero verte mal-

Pero sus palabras seguirían resonando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo.

-Necesito salir- me limité a decir cortando todo el discurso que se iba a dar. Tome un clip para el cabello y me lo puse. Agarré mis llaves y me dirigí a la puerta. Seguí sintiendo a Charlie en todos mis pasos.

Al final del día era mi padre, el único que se hizo cargo de mí cuando mi madre en una de sus aventuras amazónicas se mató.

-Charlie…yo también te quiero- dije antes de salir. Recogí la mochila y me encaminé al restaurante más cercano.

No era fanática de la comida italiana pero no quedaba de otra. Ordené lo que me pareció más normal del menú y salí disparada con la comida.

Cuando estacioné pude saber que adentro había una tormenta.

Edward me abrió la puerta y la cerró mientras yo seguía con la comida.

Las cosas estaban regadas en la sala. Zapatos Jimmy Choo por una esquina, un vestido coctel Versace por otro, bufandas Balenciaga y podría seguir así todo el día.

-¿Está borracha?- le pregunté a Edward quien negó.

-Empezó a tirarlo todo, fui a prepararle un té a mamá y lo hizo en cuestión de cinco minutos-

-¿Dónde está?-

-Debajo de toda esa ropa- dijo señalando un montículo de prendas. Lo miré sin creerlo, le dejé encargado las bolsas y fui a desenterrarla.

Cuando la miré lo supe. Estaba en pleno ataque nervioso.

La jaloneé sin decirle nada para que se sentase.

-Vas a recoger todo esto, luego vas a dormir en este sofá…. ¿entendiste Alice?- ella me miro mientras lentamente se iba parando.

-¡Él se murió Bella, se murió!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La abracé lo más fuerte que pude mientras ella lloraba sin parar.

Habrá pasado más de media hora, lloró, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que me parecía irreal ver como un cuerpo tan pequeño pudiese tener tanta fuerza.

Edward le logró dar un par de calmantes y a los segundos se quedó dormida en el sofá. Se veía exhausta, estresada y asustada.

-¿Comemos?- preguntó Edward en un susurro.

Asentí y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina.

-¿Les sirvo a tus papás?- pregunté sin saber si Esme o Carlisle habían almorzado.

-No, mi papá bajó hace un rato y cocinó algo rápido- tomé un par de platos con todo lo necesario para comer él y yo solos, nuevamente.

-¿De cuándo acá comemos comida italiana? … a ti no te gusta desde qué… - sonreí sin proponérmelo, fue una de las primeras cosas que le conté en la primera semana que salimos.

-Charlie pasó todo un mes con ravioles y pastas- completé riendo suavemente mientras hacia el tenedor sonar en el plato.

-Exacto- dijo él levantándose de la mesa. A los segundos regresó con dos vasos de agua.

-Era lo único que estaba cerca- dije como explicación. De pronto los recuerdos de la discusión con Charlie me abrumaron. Perdí mi mirada sin darme cuenta el tenedor se me cayó.

-Hey, dime qué pasa- pidió Edward siendo siempre tan perceptivo con lo que me pasaba.

-Charlie… no está de acuerdo con todo esto- su cara de desencajó.

-¡Qué egoísta he sido! … tu preocupándote por mí y yo…- se veía realmente preocupado cuando tomó mis manos.

-Yo quiero estar acá… contigo Edward- susurré. Se acercó lentamente, no quería que me besara y él lo sabía, solo se limitó a darme un casto beso a mi frente.

-Bella, te juro que cuando pueda arreglaré esto, lo haré Bella. Decidas o no estar conmigo, tú no mereces que te perturben por errores que yo cometí-

La egoísta era yo por perturbarlo a él. Había eventos que él no sabía.

-¿Sabe que estás acá?- cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

Mi silencio le dio la respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3: Dealing with the pain

Plot/Summary - ¿Será cierto cuando dicen que dos almas que están destinadas a estar juntas, siempre encontrarán su camino de regreso? Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan pondrán a prueba su amor al temible paso de los años. –Yo apuesto por esto, por nosotros- le dije firmemente.

By: Chicvampire

NOTA: Juro que esta historia sí la terminaré. Ya está casi terminada en Word.

* * *

Capítulo III "Dealing with the pain"

Ya tenía todo listo. El funeral sería hoy día, un domingo, a las 3… dentro de hora y media. Luego de lidiar con personas ineficaces pude organizar algo decente para Emmett.

Los servicios del ejército no fueron el problema sino la cantidad de papeleo que necesitaban firmas de Carlisle, quien no estaba de muy buen humor; Edward no podía ni yo menos por ser menores.

El avión llegaría dentro de unos minutos y ya íbamos a partir. Eso, en caso que alguno en la casa decidiera levantarse y cambiarse.

-Esme, los autos ya llegaron- dije entrando a su cuarto, el cual estaba abierto.

-¿Autos?- preguntó sentada al frente de su tocador mientras amarraba su cabello en una cola alta.

-No había un auto para cuatro así que los separé, Alice con Edward y tú obviamente con Carlisle- levantó su mirada para preguntarme.

-Necesito mis lentes negros, tengo los ojos demasiado hinchados- dijo buscando sus lentes en los diferentes cajones. Se notaba que Esme estaba nerviosa porque no podía colocarse sus anillos. Cuando volteé para empezar a buscarlos era lo único que había encima de su cama.

-Aquí están- le dije dándoselos. Me dio una sonrisa educada y se los puso antes de colocarse una pulsera de oro.

-¿Tú con quien irás cariño?-

-Yo no… Charlie no piensa que sea buena idea que…- lo poco que había logrado había sido que me dejara ir con la excusa de que Esme necesitaría de mi ayuda.

-Ya hablé con él, eres parte de la familia, estando o no con Edward- dijo tomando sus zarcillos y poniéndoselos.

-También me contó lo que te pasó- dijo. Fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo.

-Por favor no le digas a Edward- fue lo único que dije.

-No lo haré, es algo que tú deberías hacer sin importar que pase con ustedes-

-Yo ya lo sabía- agregó tratando de apaciguar la ira que ella sabía tenía adentro.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunté aunque sabía que no quería conocer la verdad.

-Fue pura casualidad. Emmett había mandado un paquete, el último que envió. Cuando fui a recogerlo tuve que pasar por tu casa, vi como tu papá te cargaba hasta adentro. Hicieron un buen trabajo ocultándoselo a Carlisle pero las enfermeras adoran a la esposa del jefe de cirugía- me quedé muda. No recordaba nada de esos días, en realidad no quería recordar nada.

-Ve con Edward cariño, en estos momentos él solo quiere estar contigo- añadió tomando mi mano. Quería privacidad, lo entendí.

Entré al cuarto de Edward para darme cuenta de que seguía dormido, en realidad parecía recién haberse quedado dormido. Se había apoyado en el brazo derecho como si me mirara directamente.

-Ed, levántate- pareció fastidiado pero cuando se dio cuenta que era yo, sonrió levemente.

-Necesitas estar listo ya- le dije antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Se empezó a estirar así que me levanté de la cama para indicarle donde había dejado sus cosas. Todo lo había acomodado un par de horas antes después de haberlo recogido de la lavandería.

-Acá esta la camisa y el terno, los…- me detuve al ver que no me respondía.

Cuando volteé a verlo lo encontré con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Todo me da vueltas- me dijo lentamente, mientras trataba de levantar el rostro pero se notaba que le dolía todo. Se veía el contorno de sus ojos de un color intenso.

-Eso pasa porque no comiste anoche seguramente, échate de nuevo, subiré con algo para que comas- asintió mientras se recostaba.

Bajé rápidamente y preparé un par de tostadas con mermelada, saqué del refrigerador un poco de jugo de fresa que parecía estar buen y lo llevé todo arriba.

Cuando entré Edward seguía en la posición donde lo había dejado.

-Toma estoy con cuidado- dije ayudándolo a sentarse.

-Gracias- comentó él luego de tomarse todo el jugo de fresa. –Come esto, mientras yo me cambio. Se nos hace tarde. Llevaré alcohol por sea acaso- añadí antes de entrar a su cuarto, dejé la puerta abierta por si quería vomitar o algo sí. Aunque no creía, estaba casi 100% segura de que lo que le pasaba era el no haber comido.

Había elegido usar un vestido con un vuelo pequeño junto con mis zapatos de taco. Me quité el polo y el jean que llevaba puesto rápidamente, luego me lavé la cara para que no se notara mis ojos hinchados y empecé a echarme base en mis pómulos que como siempre resaltaban demasiado.

Estaba bajando el zipper del vestido cuando sentí que me miraban. No tenía que voltear para saber quién era.

-Cámbiate- le dije mientras sacaba de mi estuche mi rizador.

-Disfruto de la vista- contestó, vacilé ligeramente. Agarré mi cabello en una coleta alta y terminé maquillándome los ojos con un polvo color piel. Como toda niña de 17 años no pude evitar mirarme al espejo. Mi ropa interior era de color celeste claro. Definitivamente la pequeña cicatriz que dejó mi vaciado de estómago ya no se notaba mucho, Dios gracias.

Me puse el vestido y los tacos antes de empezar a autoanalizarme mucho.

Automáticamente estaba lista. Guarde todo en mi bolso y tomé mi blazer azul oscuro en la mano.

-Levántate, es tarde Edward- le dije. Me miró una última vez, sonrió torcidamente y se levantó de la cama.

Salí del cuarto para ir por Alice pero la encontré justo saliendo de su habitación.

-¿Lista?- le pregunté antes de de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, los espero abajo- contestó para después seguir de frente. Seguía estando con una mirada perdida y su voz no era la de antes pero todo el mundo pasaba el luto a su manera. Inclusive en esos tiempos difíciles Alice Cullen no perdía el estilo.

Recordé que tenía que mandarle un mensaje a Charlie avisándole que había llegado.

_´Ya llegué… estás en problemas´_

_BS_

Cuando lo viera Troya iba a quedar pequeño. Al final no me iban a poder comparar ni con Aquiles. Lo destruiría como Paris hizo con Patroclo.

Sentí su presencia detrás.

-Resulta que Alice fue la primera en estar lista- le dije a Edward mientras le arreglaba la corbata.

Sujetó mi cintura delicadamente y me condujo hacia el primer piso. Eso era lo estresante de ser novia de Edward Cullen, donde ibas todas se le quedaban mirando, ya sea por su hermoso y despeinado cabello o por su gran porte. Incluso los dos choferes que nos esperaban.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando Esme fue la última que bajó y se dirigió directo hacia la entrada.

Alice se fue con sus padres y nosotros partimos minutos más tarde.

Al llegar todos pudimos ver rostros conocidos esperándonos al fondo. Caminaba hacia ellos cuando sentí un jalón, Edward se había quedado en blanco, literalmente.

-No puedo hacer esto Bella- traté de calmarme mientras respiraba varias veces, me acerqué a él y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos.

-Sí puedes, es exactamente lo único que puedes hacer ahora por él- dije suavemente antes de no poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

-Es lo único que todos podemos hacer por él, darle una despedida a su gran altura- comenté haciéndonos reír ligeramente a ambos. Me abrazó y besó el tope de mi cabeza; lo sujeté fuerte de la cintura y así avanzamos hacia los asientos. Uno por uno se acercó hacia el cajón de Emmett, Esme se abrazó a Carlisle mientras lloraba. Esa escena me desmoronó el corazón a mi tanto como a varios. Ángela y Jessica estaban una junto a la otra botando discretamente lágrimas por los ojos. Alice se abrazó a Edward mientras él besaba sus cabellos como cuando era más niña.

Luego siguió ella, quien sorprendentemente pudo mantenerse serena. Toco el vidrio y dijo cosas que no logré seguir porque merecía tener su tiempo a solas con su hermano.

Edward soltó mi mano y se encaminó hacia el cajón.

No podía verlo. Simplemente no.

Bajé la mirada y me concentré en la porción de jardín que tenía delante de mí.

Solo Esme y Carlisle se quedarían para aceptar el pésame de todos los invitados. Edward regresó a mi lado con Alice y me acerqué para ver a Emmett con mis propios ojos.

Recé porque su alma estuviera en el mejor lugar posible, pude sentirlo cerca y solo me atreví a murmurar un simple 'adiós'.

Algún día nos veríamos nuevamente y le pegaría con todas mis fuerzas por dejarnos hoy.

Luego tuve que pasar por Esme y Carlisle para darles mi pésame nuevamente.

Las sillas habían sido acomodadas de forma que quedaran como media luna. Ocupé el primer lugar de la segunda fila seguida por Charlie quien no me dirigió palabra en todo el rato. Pude ver como miraba a Edward cuando esté estaba de espaldas a nosotros. Y él definitivamente lo sentía todo el tiempo.

El reverendo Webber empezó la ceremonia.

-Conocí a Emmett cuando recién cumplía 5, parecía de 10 años con el cuerpo que tenía pero no era más que un niño al que le gustaba jugar con sus soldados y que siempre cargaba su walkie-talker. Hace algunos años él vino hacia a mí para contarme las noticias. Se uniría al ejército. Siempre supe que adentro de ese rostro ya adulto que mostraba, Emmett seguía estando ese niño dulce y cariñoso que conocí años atrás. Esme y Carlisle criaron un gran hombre- todos escuchaban el discurso mientras Edward hizo sonar su pierna derecha, estaba nervioso porque él era el siguiente. Él hablaría en representación de todos.

Edward se paró y tomó aire mientras se dirigía al estrado.

-Ese hombre que está en ese cajón hoy, él es mi hermano. Él mismo que me enseñó a montar bicicleta, él que me llevaba siempre de la mano cuando entrábamos al colegio. Antes de ser un gran hombre, él siempre fue el mejor hermano que pudiera tener. Me enseñó a luchar por lo que quería conseguir. Cada regreso a casa era una época demasiado feliz en mi casa, cuando las personas están lejos poniendo sus vidas en riesgo por su país, cada vez que los tienes junto a ti los aprecias más. La última vez que lo vi, estuvimos un día entero haciendo carreras en el estadio del colegio, comiendo toda la comida que pudiera entrar en nuestro estómago y terminamos siendo gritados por mamá porque empezó a llover y no habíamos llevado casaca. Se murió mi hermano y duele mucho decirlo pero de parte de la familia Cullen queremos darle las gracias por las muestras de cariño y comprensión-

-¡Levanten espadas!- gritó el general, todos obedecieron mostrando respeto a quien un día fue su compañero de lucha.

El reverendo Webber condujo a Edward junto con el cajón que estaba a punto de bajar para la tierra. Alice corrió y le puso una rosa encima después de besarla. Esme abrazó a sus hijos mientras Carlisle sujetaba su mano. Era una escena desgarradora, era tan irreal.

La recepción era unos metros al fondo en una sala que el ejército había ofrecido. Todos entraban y tomaban asiento esperando a ser servidos.

Charlie seguían sin hablarme sin embargo nunca se despegó de mí.

Incluso cuando Edward se acercó.

-Señor Swan- dijo él en modo de saludo. Cuando sentí que Charlie no contestaría me volteé bruscamente a él y le dije –No armes un escándalo-.

Charlie me miró y rodó los ojos. –No soy tan insensible. Me voy a trabajar, cuando llegue te espero encontrar ahí- dijo solo para mí.

-Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pidió Edward, sin si quiera consultar a Charlie me fui con él.

-No me va a perdonar fácil- afirmó Edward respirando mientras me daba una mueca incómoda.

-Eso no importa ahora- le dije mientras caminábamos sin rumbo.

-¿Cómo esta Alice?- pregunté buscándola con la mirada.

-Está con papá y mamá, no quieren perderla de vista-

Hablando de ellos, los tres se acercaron.

-Edward, tu papá y yo nos iremos a descansar. Alice ha insistido en quedarse- Edward asintió.

-Nosotros vamos ni bien termine esto- dijo Edward besando la mejilla de su mamá.

Esme se acercó a mí, me abrazó y me susurró al oído –Cariño, nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho-. Luego tomó la mano de su esposo y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Varias personas se quedaron viéndola lo que molestó a Edward, siempre fue el más protector de su madre.

-Un rato más, ya todos tendrán que irse en algún momento- le dije a Edward quien me miró asintiendo.

-Solo un rato más- se repitió para sí mismo. Pasamos más de una hora viendo irse a unos cuantos, otros simplemente comentaban sobre lo último que había pasado en el pequeño Forks y estaban los que se notaba vinieron solo por la comida y el vino.

En el trascurso de la espera Edward y yo nos habíamos sentado en un sillón para uno, apretados pero siempre nos sucedía; él se había quedado ligeramente dormido en mi hombro acomodando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-¡Edward, cariño!- ambos saltamos por el grito y por eso pude sentir el corazón de Edward acelerarse.

-Tía Elly- dijo Edward tratando de llegar hacia ella. Ay, era yo la que se lo impedía.

Me paré con la ayuda del sofá y Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Ella es Bella, mi novia- dijo presentándome. Tuve que poner mi sonrisa educada y estirar mi mano. ¿Novia?... ¿éramos algo?

-¿Bella Swan? Esme me ha hablado demasiado de ti. ¿Dónde está ella?- seguí sonriendo por unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta que Edward no contestaba.

-Se fue a descansar junto con Carlisle- le respondí. Volteé mi mirada discretamente a Edward quien parecía desconectado.

-¡Qué lástima!... me demoré demasiado retirando a las niñas del internado. Pasaré a visitarla- sonreí sin saber que decir, solo sabía que Elly era una de las mejores amigas de Esme y que por eso Edward le decía tía.

-¿Han venido sus hijas?... qué bueno, ojalá llegue a conocerlas- dije sonriendo educadamente. La señora me miró y me respondió la sonrisa pero inmediatamente fijó su mirada en Edward.

-¿Penélove y Vania, verdad?- pregunté, ella asintió distraídamente. Definitivamente mi presencia le era irrelevante.

-¿Edward?- pregunto tratando de buscar sus ojos. Él levantó el rostro y dijo- Seguramente a mamá le encantará verte, solo te pediría que fuera mañana, hoy sé que no se siente bien-.

Antes de que Elly pudiera responder Edward volteó y se fue.

La señora Elly abrió los ojos ante tal descaro. Se había puesto roja de la furia y sabía que armaría un escándalo.

-Es un mal momento para todos- atiné a decir antes de sonreír y seguir a Edward.

Él seguía caminando evitando a las personas, hasta que logró salir de la sala hacia el jardín.

-Quiero irme- dijo sabiendo que lo seguía.

-Entonces hazlo, Alice está en la entrada, váyanse; yo me quedo- le dije tocándole el hombre. Giró para abrazarme.

-Gracias. La tía Elly me pone de mal humor. Ella fue la que le dijo a mi mamá que en el ejército todo el mundo moría-

-Te entiendo, parece ser un poco impertinente. Ve, yo me encargo- le dije tomándolo de los hombros para encaminarlo hacia adentro.

-¿Quieres que te recoja?- preguntó. Eso lo preguntaba porque era caballero pero por sus ojos sabía que estaba física y mentalmente agotado.

-Yo te llamo para que sepas que llegué bien a casa- lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, cuídate- me susurró al oído antes de encaminarse hacia donde Alice esperaba sentada. Solo vi como ella asintió y tomó la mano que él le ofreció.

Pasé más de 15 minutos asegurándome que todo estuviera quedando en orden. Ya quedaban pocas personas, la mayoría eran directivos del hospital donde Carlisle trabajaban.

Cuando por fin se fueron, luego de media hora más, pude sentarme en el sofá y respirar. Agradecí a las personas de parte de la familia Cullen por haber ayudado en todo esto y me encaminé hacia mi auto.

Estaba a punto de arrancar cuando un hombre me pasó la voz. Primero me asusté pero cuando vi su uniforme me tranquilizó.

-¡Señorita!- gritó varias veces. Bajé mi ventana.

-Dígame- contesté.

-Esto lo dejaron para la familia, es la caja con las cosas del militar Cullen. Me pidieron que lo entregase a la madre o al padre pero ya no están- asentí comprendiendo la situación.

-Yo se lo llevo, pierda cuidado. Métala en la puerta de atrás- el señor hizo lo que le pedí y me despedí de él. Quería detenerme porque no me sentía cómoda sabiendo que lo último que tuvo Emmett estaba detrás de mí.

Aparqué rápidamente donde Edward para dejarle la caja.

Él mismo me abrió la puerta extrañado. Estaba con sus pantalones de franela y uno de sus polos. Cabe resaltar que se veía muy bien.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó preocupado mirando alrededor mío buscando alguna pista.

-No, solo me pidieron que les diera esto, es la caja de pertenencias- Edward se tocó el puente de la nariz. Eso era su signo de frustración, otro de ellos.

-No tengo fuerzas para hacerlo hoy, mañana veré. Gracias Bella – dijo dejando la caja a un lado del florero enorme que tenían.

-Mañana pasa por mi casa en la tarde para darte los apuntes y no te atrases. Bye- le di una sonrisa ligera y me metí en el auto de nuevo.

Sabía que en mi casa no deseaba estar pero no me quedaba de otra.

Dios gracias porque Charlie no había llegado, eso me daba el tiempo exacto para hacer los deberes para mañana y tomarme una buena ducha; mi espalda reventaba de dolor.

Las tareas eran sencillas y de pura investigación; terminé en no más de 1 una hora y los dejé para imprimir.

Apunté en un papel lo que debía terminar al día siguiente ni bien volviera y tomé un baño.

El agua recorrer mi cuerpo era una sincera salvación. Era el único lugar donde nadie trataría de perturbarme ni atacarme. Era horrible sentirse en tu propio hogar incomprendida y más por Charlie.

No tenía mamá a quien recurrir, ella había fallecido cuando era pequeña. Charlie me había criado literalmente, haciendo cosas que en teoría le correspondían a una madre, comprándome los productos femeninos que siempre necesitaba, conversando conmigo sobre chicos, sexo, adolescencia. Todo. Charlie sabía cada paso de lo que había pasado con Edward.

El único defecto de Charlie… él no creía en segundas oportunidades. Tal vez se debía a su profesión o por todo lo que pasó con mi mamá pero él lo había dejado claro en vari

* * *

as ocasiones. Edward no volvería a pisar nuestra casa.

Yo no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con nada. Solo quería borrar el pasado. Estar como estaba antes.

Sin la necesidad de la nicotina para sobrevivir, siempre sonriendo… quería eso, sonreír de nuevo como lo hacía antes. Antes de todo.

Siempre me dijeron que era demasiado madura para mi edad, estoy de acuerdo por eso simplemente quiero elegir quien ser y con quién. Yo lo quiero en mi vida. La jodió y a lo grande pero cuando uno amaba ¿no se supone que luchas por la otra persona?

¿El amor no había cambiado a Elizabeth en _Orgullo y Prejuicio_?

¿Qué hubiera hecho ella si Darcy la hubiera engañado?

¿No se amaron tanto Romeo y Julieta que murieron por el otro?

Era muy dramática, era la edad según mi psicóloga.

Cuando me di cuenta empecé a sentir muchísimo frío, ya llevaba buen tiempo parada. Tomé mi bata de baño y con eso salí a mi cuarto. No evité ver a la ventana. Ya aparecía el atardecer.

Sonreí débilmente recordando las veces que Edward llamaba para que lo veamos juntos. Bostecé sin quererlo. Había sido un día muy largo.

Habían tantas cosas que solucionar, tantas peleas que sabía que vendrían.

Pero en esos momentos solo quería dormir el sueño eterno.


End file.
